the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Show Summary
Long before, it was the Ninja of who were protecting Ninjago. It all happened thousands of years ago and it was a time of where animals once ruled the land. The ancient land of Ninjago, was formed by a King, this King was a kind hearted ruler of them all. This king's name just happened to be: The T-Rex King. You see he made two angels: one of life and one of death, through such powers are yet to not be harness, but to be shared. These two great powers happened to create the land of Ninjago, into a peaceful land. The T-Rex King had also given birth to many different types of creatures and dragons. The T-Rex King also made The Golden Weapons of each element: The Sword Of Fire, The Nunchucks Of Lightning, The Shurikens Of Ice, and Scythe Of Quakes, these weapons were so powerful, that no one can possess such great power. The T-Rex King also made four legendary dragons, each of one element in order to protect each weapon, from darkness. Through there was a creature of pure darkness, known as The Terrible One, this beast of the dark, struck his mighty and raging powers of dark lightning, onto the land. He even did the most horrible, devious, wicked, and terrible thing and that was controlling the power of The T-Rex King. When the demon, entered his mind, the T-Rex King himself went mad, but when all seemed hopeless, suddenly a hero appeared in the sunset of the horizon. This hero was a hero, of the brave and the fearless, this hero hold the outstanding power of victory. The hero used, The Golden Weapons, and the dragons' powers, to slowly freeze, the insane King, from destroying the land and this hero even defeated the bad forces and that same demon, of who was controlling the T-Rex King. When it was all over, the Hero and the Fire Keepers/Spirit Healers sealed away the T-Rex King and the Hero told, the dragons to safely take each of the weapons and hid it safely, from evil. Soon after those pre-historic years were over, peace once again had return. But no one should get their hopes up, through the ancient stories still live on. The wise and old people are telling the young ones, about of how they come here and why was this beautiful land was created. Still the youngsters still want to meet the legendary creatures and discover more about the land of Ninjago. But after years past, there are shadows roaming around the peaceful land. The land is being taken over by members of Team Rocket, monsters stomping everything in their path, Ice Age Tribes freezing the land, a crazy lizard of who plans, to turn the land into a rain forest, an evil spirit, with plans of ruling, and even the biggest and baddest of them all is an ancient black dragon-like demon. But not to fear, a new generation of heroes, have risen to protect the land and put a stop to each new threat. May I present to you: Keldo The Horse, Eris The Eagle, Worriz The Wolf, and Cragger The Crocodile. These heroes had found each other and had found The Golden Weapons, now these heroes had also found the four legendary dragons. Now the legend begins, but a new story will arise and please do join me, for a thirst of adventure and a big hunger of excitement. So join me, my friend, join me for The Legends Of Ninjago and please do use the Drago Chi and chi up! Rule #1: this orb that you are holding and looking at just so happens to the be the very soul of tiny life and adventure. This orb also holds the power of every kind of dragon and creature, of the land of Ninjago. You see the orb has been around, for a thousand of years and yes, I do talk a lot, but let me say, it is called The Drago Chi. Rule #2: the Drago Chi, just so happens to be not a toy and it is not to be messed around with. It is used for only one time and it is said to protect you. Rule #4: are you getting all of these? Because, now it is time to talk about The Golden Chi orb and I bet that this is going on your mind: “Yeah, what does it do and why are still talking about this, because I'm starting to get bored?" Oh, my little friend, you will always get my answer. You see this orb is powerful, just so it only happens to be only used once not twice, once it wants to be raced for at a Speedor Race and guess what? It has the power to change the track, cool huh? Rule #5: remember that this is the most very important rule of all and you must: “TAKE AN ORB OF DRAGO CHI, PLACE IT INTO YOUR CHEST AND FEEL THE POWER OF NATURE AND LIFE. TO PROTECT YOU AND SERVE YOU, IT CAN ALSO SAVE YOUR LIFE ONE DAY. SO USE IT WELL, USE IT WISELY!" -In Yours Truly: Cobalion The Warrior Of Steel, Of The Sword Temple And The Head Master Of The High Ruling Council. Category:TV Shows Category:The Legends Of Ninjago